


A Winchester Life

by HPFangirl71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, M/M, Magic, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sibling Incest, Witches, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's worried about the kind of life he leads.</p>
<p>This is my first time doing Mpreg in this fandom so you've been warned.<br/>Written for comment_fic on Live Journal a prompt left by elfgirljen. Her prompt was Morning Sickness, the story started out with the prompt in mind but my muse veered off and the ending is a bit angsty which is often how I write these brothers.</p>
<p>Story contains a slash incestuous pairing, Do Not Flame Please!! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winchester Life

**A Winchester Life**

“Are you all right?” Sam asks as he hovers in the doorway.

Dean lifts his head up from the toilet he’s been hugging for the past several minutes. 

“Does it _look_ like I’m all right?” Dean says in a miserable voice. He knows he shouldn’t take this out on Sammy but just can’t seem to hold back the acerbic bite ringing in his voice.

“Come on now, Dean, you don’t have to get _mean_ about it, not like any of this is my fault.”

“Not your fault…you’ve got to be kidding me! And I suppose I got _myself_ pregnant, right?”

Dean glowers up at him and Sam almost feels the need to flinch beneath that angry glare.

“Look I didn’t tell you to go piss off a witch!”

Sam can tell that Dean’s ready with a biting remark but his body takes that moment to begin retching once again. This morning’s breakfast now looks far from tasty and Sammy’s first instinct is to turn away but instead he kneels down beside his brother. His fingers brush softly at the nape of Dean’s neck but he’s unsure how to make him feel better which pains him.

“I’m sorry.” He finally whispers.

A look of guilt crosses Dean’s features as he rises to rinse his mouth at the sink. Sam presses down the plunger on the toilet before pressing himself in against Dean’s back. Sam’s arms wrap around Dean’s middle, fingers roaming gently across his swollen belly.

“Oh, Sammy, I’m the one that should be sorry.” Dean finally says with a loud sigh.

This is obviously the pregnancy talking because Dean _never_ apologizes for anything but Sam will take what he can get. He pulls Dean around to face him, his lips pressing gently against the corner of his brother’s mouth for the briefest of kisses.

“I love you, Dean. I know this isn’t the best of situations but…”

Sam’s words are cut off my Dean’s.

“I’m scared, Sammy! What if I fuck this up?”

Sam looks into Dean’s eyes and sees that the fear is real. His big overprotective brother who fights demons and kills vampires is scared of having a baby, it’s kind of ironic.

“It’ll be okay, Dean. You’ll have the baby by C-section, it’ll practically be painless.” Sam said in his most reassuring tone.

“I’m not afraid of _having_ the baby, I’m afraid of _raising_ it.”

Dean pushes Sam away and begins pacing just a bit.

“I mean look at me, I chase down super naturals for a living, I live out of hotel rooms, and I’m in love with my own brother. What kind of a life is that for a kid?” Dean lamented aloud.

Sam pulled his brother close, his lips pressing hard against Dean’s mouth. He didn’t care what others thought, he’d chase down a thousand demons just to have his brother like this. Their life might be fraught with danger and strange things like Dean’s pregnancy kept happening to them but it was a life that Sam wouldn’t trade for anything.

Sam leaned into Dean’s body and whispered into his brother’s ear, “It’s a Winchester life and I for one _love_ it.”

And by the urgent way Dean responded, Sam was pretty sure he agreed.


End file.
